Currently, there are a wide variety of known electronic device docks that include a connection component (e.g., a 30-pin connector) for electrically connecting to an electronic device. The connection between the dock and the electronic device may be established to provide power, to transfer data or other information, or for any other suitable reason. The shape of many of these docks is customized by using a collection of removable inserts that are inserted individually into the dock to give the appearance that the dock was designed to support an electronic device of a particular shape. If one insert is removed, another insert may be placed into the dock to alter the customized appearance of the dock and to support an electronic device of a different shape. However, these inserts may complicate the use of the dock, for example, if an insert that may be necessary to support a particular electronic device in the dock is unavailable to a user of the electronic device (e.g., if the user loses a particular insert). An insert may also complicate the use of the dock because, without the insert, the dock may not appear to be customized to support the electronic device properly or may not support the device at all.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a universal dock capable of properly supporting numerous types of electronic devices while eliminating the need for manual user intervention to customize the dock. In addition, a universal dock capable of properly supporting a variety of electronic devices while appearing aesthetically to a user to be custom designed to support each connected electronic device would also be beneficial.